1. Technical Field
The invention relates to assemblies for a mine detonation apparatus.
2. Background Art
Systems for mine detonation include mechanical mine-clearing systems. The mechanical mine clearing system include both manned and remote control systems, and may be mechanical, and include rollers. Mine rollers may be attached to a vehicle such as a battle tank, armored vehicle or personnel carrier, vehicle, or the like. The vehicle may push or pull the rollers over the terrain, and the pressure from the roller contacting the ground detonates the mine or improvised explosive device (IED) placed in the terrain.